


Oh, Brother

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [39]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: The morning afterMoira Rosé, Alexis has some feelings about her brother(s).
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 27
Kudos: 291
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> Thanks to spiffymittens for the prompt! _The morning after Moira Rosé, what does Alexis think about when she sees David and Patrick curled up together?_

Alexis is still annoyed when she wakes up.

To be fair, she’s mostly annoyed with herself for being taken in by Citrus and the whole  _ Elevate _ thing. Looking back on it now, it just seems painfully obvious that it was all a little bit weird. And definitely  _ very _ culty. But she had been blinded by the potential of a high-profile new client to bother listening to that little voice in her head telling her it was too good to be true.

She still holds onto a little bit of overflow annoyance for Stevie, for blabbing about the whole thing to her family. She doesn’t like to broadcast it, but her family’s opinion means something to her. She wants to impress them, not be the butt of their jokes.

And the last scrap of leftover annoyance, she saves specifically for her brother. Well,  _ brothers _ now. Almost.

Rolling onto her side, Alexis punches her pillow and lets out a little huff, just to make herself feel better. It doesn’t really work.

In the dim light streaming through the crack in the curtains, she can just make out David’s bed. The two shapes under the covers appear to be kind of piled up on each other, one big misshapen lump where two bodies should be. It does not look comfortable.

_ Serves them right, _ Alexis thinks smugly. But then one of the shapes sighs contentedly and burrows closer to the other. Alexis scrunches up her nose.  _ Ew. _

Still on her side, she tries to look away, but the light outside is growing steadily brighter, and she can now almost differentiate the two shapes. And while she would have bet her favourite  _ Miu Miu _ heels that the stage 4 clinger wrapped around the other like a big gross boa constrictor would be her brother, as her eyes adjust to the dawning of a new day, Alexis notes with no small amount of surprise that it is actually Patrick all curled up around David. Like an adorable little koala, she thinks. Or one of those deceptively cute little monkeys that always looks like they could strangle a person.

Alexis would  _ love _ to strangle her brother. He’d come across as all supportive last night, only to start teasing her again. And then Patrick had joined in, which was just rude. She and Patrick are supposed to gang up on  _ David. _ It isn’t fair if he takes David’s side against her! 

She watches as Patrick nuzzles in close and tightens his hold on David. It is actually kind of cute, but David is probably just hogging the bed and poor Patrick has to hang on for dear life just to keep himself from falling to the floor.

But then the Patrick shape moves again, making soft little kissy noises as he scootches even closer to David. And then one of his hands disappears beneath the covers and, okay. No. Alexis will put up with them kissing in front of her if she has to, but all hands have to stay where she can see them.

“Ew, Patrick!” she squeals, and Patrick yelps and tries to roll away from David, obviously forgetting where he is. He lets out a muffled “oof” as he and the blankets wind up in a tangled heap on the floor between David’s bed and the wall.

“Don’t touch the badger!” David mumbles, startling awake and blinking blearily at his surroundings. His eyes land on Alexis and she kisses her middle finger and waves it at him. He glares at her, then rolls over and tries to help get Patrick back onto the bed.

“Sorry Alexis,” Patrick says as he climbs back onto the mattress beside David. His whole face is pink with embarrassment, even the tips of his little ears. He looks rumpled and so cute she can hardly stand it. She scrunches up her nose at him.

“Don’t apologize to her,” David says, running a soothing hand over Patrick’s bedhead. It’s a gesture Alexis has never seen him do with anyone else. It’s intimate and sweet and despite the fact that she’s still mad at him, it does something kind of warmy in her chest. It’s nice that he has Patrick. And it’s nice that he feels comfortable enough to do things like that with him in front of her. “You weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Um, okay, but like, he was  _ about _ to do something wrong,” Alexis insists, and Patrick’s cheeks go even pinker. “So, you know. You’re welcome for stopping  _ that _ from happening. We’re not the Bloomfields, David.”

“Go suck a tailpipe, Alexis,” David hisses before turning back to Patrick. “You okay? You’re not hurt?”

“Just my ego,” Patrick replies, lying on his back and letting David curl into him this time.

“Mmm. Well. We can’t have that,” David murmurs, kissing his chin and then snuggling in against his chest. “My poor little grape.”

“You’re poor...what?” Patrick laughs, wrapping David up in his arms. 

“Nothing. Nevermind,” David mumbles, already well on his way back to sleep. 

Patrick smiles at Alexis over the top of David’s head. She rolls her eyes and then flops over onto her back, grabbing her magazine from the bedside table and flipping it open.

Soon the room is filled with the soft sounds of the two men—her two brothers—sleeping in the next bed. And Alexis chances one last look at them before she gets up for her morning shower. Seeing them together like this makes her miss Ted so much. But she’s happy for them. 

As long as they keep their hands where she can see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to BWR for taking a quick peek at this for me. I wasn’t sure if I was going to post it. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin or on Twitter @DelilahMcMuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
